7 year itch
by Sarrabr4
Summary: 7 years is a lot of time, how will Adam and Kim celebrate it? One shot


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my imagination.**

**A/N: Alright! I woke up this morning with Burzek on my mind and the need to write a little smut. This story is a bit more M than usual but hope you guys will like like it.**

* * *

Kim lit some candles and smiled. She couldn't believe that she had been able to secure this place. She had gone on a hunch and it had paid off. She looked herself in the mirror one last time and she waited.

Adam had hated being away from Kim today. They had caught a heater earlier in the morning and she had gotten called a phone call that had forced her to stay home for the day. He looked at Kim's message on his phone and looked up at the building in front of him before walking through the unlocked door. He went up the three flights of stairs and down the hall on his left and he stopped at the second door on the right of the hallways, a smile forming on his lips. He smoothed the sleeve of his shirt before he knocked three times, waiting to be answered.

Kim jumped at the sound of the knocking but she instantly smiled, knowing who was on the other side. "Why hello stranger." Her eyes held a twinkle as Adam gave her a peck on the lips and handed her the flowers.

"What's going on Darling?" Her message had been cryptic but he was willing to follow her anywhere.

"Have we ever spent this day apart?" She walked towards the kitchen a set the flowers down on the counter.

"Never." He whispered as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "Where's Allie?"

"She is with Uncle Jay and Aunt Hailey." She closed her eyes as his lips wandered lower on her shoulder.

"Can't get enough of Jacob can she?"

"Something like that." She turned in his arms and kissed him. Wrapping her arms around his neck and running her fingers through his hair. He ran his hands under her skirt and raised her easily, sitting her on the counter, their lips still attached.

"Care explaining why we're here?" He asked as they tried to catch their breaths.

"Well you know what they say about the seven year itch." She smirked only to find Adam's lips on hers again.

"I don't need anyone else to scratch that itch." His lips were on her neck as his hands raised her skirt higher against her thighs, eliciting a gasp from her lips. "And it doesn't look like you need someone else either." He bit down gently on her shoulder, Kim tugging on the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Oh I need it scratched alright." Her breathing was laboured and her hands fumbled with the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of his pants. She undid each button quickly and pushed the offending object off his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he lifted her up and his lips found hers again. He went blindly towards the bedroom and finally set Kim on her toes.

"How exactly did you get this place?" They found themselves in a small bedroom, Kim's old bedroom from when they had just started dating about ten years ago.

"When I had the idea I had to do a little bit of detective work and I just had a hunch so I reached out to the landlord and this place was still empty." She smiles at him as he cupped her cheeks.

"Let's not waste the opportunity now darling." He kissed her hard and long. The need for oxygen overwhelming them, Adam pulled away and turned her around so her back was to him. She was wearing a sexy, tight midnight blue dress with a zipper reaching from the top to the bottom of it. His fingers on her neck sent delicious shivers down her spine as he started lowering the zipper. He wasn't surprised to find that she wasn't wearing a bra but as he lowered the zipper and reached below her waist, he realized that she wasn't wearing any panties either. "Kim." It came out as a low growl as his pants suddenly felt tighter around him. Her lips emitted a hum in response as he reached the bottom of her dress. He ran a hand inside her tight and she gasped as two fingers reached deep inside her. Her walls tightened around his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her faster, his other hand on her hip to keep her steady. He could hear her breathing becoming laboured as he curled his fingers where she liked it most. He could feel a shift in her hips as she rode her first orgasm. He was always pleased to know that even after a decade together he could still bring her to her knees but he was far from done. He intended to lavish her body all night long, a rare night alone where they didn't have Allie with them. He loved his daughter with all his heart but this woman had given him everything and he was intending on repaying it to her tonight. He turned her around and lowered the dress off, leaving her completely naked in front of him.

"Adam." She was struggling to return her breathing to normal as her eyes roamed over his broad chest. "What you just did isn't fair." Her thoughts were blissfully jumbled.

"Are you saying you want me to stop?" He whispered as his body was pulled towards hers like a magnet.

"I'm saying that maybe I should show you some attention too." She pressed her body against his as his hand ran through her hair, curling his fingers around a strand.

"I'm all yours." She kissed him as she worked on the button of his pants. She kissed her way down his torso, biting down as she went, enjoying the way his body twitched under her touch. He let her have her way with him because he was all hers, all day every day. She lowered his zipper slowly, his skin humming for a release that she was nowhere close to giving him. Her lips darted from her lips just above the waistband of his pants as she slowly lowered both his pants and briefs, leaving him gloriously nude in front of her. Kim had always been attracted to Adam like a magnet, never being able to fully stay away from him, the pull entirely too strong to ignore or even attempt to. He sucked in a breath as she took his length in her mouth.

"Kim, darling." He had trouble saying the words, her lips working their magic on him. "Not like."

"Not like what?" She smirked as she released him with a pop.

"I don't want it to finish like this." He helped her to her feet by the arms and gently scooped her up, laying her on the bed. "I love you." He whispered as he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I love you too Adam." He kissed her back and ran his hand along her arm. He positioned himself as they kissed and slid deep inside of her, swallowing a moan with his kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as deep as she could, inciting him to start thrusting in and out of her. He went in deep and pulled out, teasing her, her nails digging in the muscles of his back. They moved as one as they made love, fingers grabbing flesh and lips kissing exposed skin.

Their breaths were laboured and their skin was covered in aa sheet of sweat but Adam knew Kim was close. His thrusts became harder and more erratic as her walls contracted around him, the two of them riding out their orgasm together.

He slowly pulled out of her and pulled her to him, pulling the sheets higher against their waist.

"This is the best surprise." He whispered into her hair as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I wanted today to be extra special. Happy anniversary babe." She kissed him as they lay tangled together.

"Happy anniversary Mrs Ruzek. He kissed her back and they enjoyed the rest of their evening well into the morning, both ready and eager to spend the rest of their days together.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot and please take a few seconds to review before you go. - Sarra**


End file.
